Ponto de vista
by Hyuuga Mitha
Summary: As pessoas podem ser vistas de diferentes maneiras por diferentes pessoas. E sempre haverá alguém com pensamentos mais que especiais. [IsshiInoue]


**Ponto de vista**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach, infelizmente, não me pertence... mas o Shiro-chan, ainda vai ser propriedade só minha. Vocês vão ver.

**Legenda: **"fala dos personagens" - "_pensamentos_"

**Descrição: **As pessoas podem ser vistas de diferentes maneiras por diferentes pessoas. E sempre haverá alguém com pensamentos mais que especiais. IsshiInoue

**Fic de presente pra Inuzuka Ai 8D Parabéns pra vc weeeee! xD**

* * *

Uma garota de cabelos ruivo alaranjados corria pelas ruas, apressada. Não seria surpresa se todo o conteúdo da sacola que carregava caísse e se espalhasse pela calçada. Mas Inoue não ligava para aquilo. Continuava andando, vez ou outra olhando para seu relógio, torcendo para que conseguisse fazer o almoço à tempo.

Havia sentido falta do amigo na escola, que já não andava mais com a costumeira turma, alegando que precisava colocar os pensamentos em ordem e treinar nas horas vagas. Criando coragem, ela o convidou para almoçar em sua casa, prometendo ser bem simples, mas o suficiente para uma boa conversa.

Não tardou para que chegasse em casa. Tirou os sapatos de forma desleixada, correndo para o fogão. Iria preparar algo bem diferente do que era acostumada, mas tudo com o objetivo de agradar. Colocou a água para ferver, enquanto temperava o peixe e o arroz com molho de tomate.

"Prefiro com geléia de morango... mas acho que assim ele gosta mais." - Sorriu, satisfeita.

Inoue cantarolava uma musiquinha infantil como distração. Após deixar a comida cozinhando devidamente, foi se trocar, já que usava roupas velhas. Colocou uma saia verde que chegava até os joelhos e nas barras haviam pequenas rendas costuradas, juntamente com uma blusa sem mangas azul. Suas costumeiras presilhas enfeitavam suas madeixas de seus cabelos.

Arrumou a mesa devidamete enquanto olhava no relógio, contando o tempo da comida. Muitas vezes acabava se esquecendo delas e almoçava coisas queimadas. Mas não hoje. Planejava servir algo realmente gostoso para ele.

"Acho que já está bom!" - Segiu saltitante para o fogão, desligando o fogo com cuidado. Antes que pudesse retirar alguma das panelas, ouviu o som da campainha. - "Ele chegou!"

Correu para abrir a porta, sorrindo. Um Ishida corado surgiu por esta, cumprimentando formalmente a amiga. Usava suas roupas de sempre, indicando que provavelmente estaria estudando antes de chegar ali. Adentrou no aposento, sentindo o estômago roncar alto com o forte e gostoso cheiro de comida.

"Eu cozinhei algo simples, espero que não se incomode!"

"Claro que não!" - Ele sorriu, sentando-se no lugar indicado pela garota. - "Ah, gostaria de ajuda?"

"Ishida-kun, hoje você é visita!" - Inoue riu, pegando as panelas e as servindo. - "Inclusive, sinta-se à vontade!"

"Arigatou."

Com a comida devidamente servida e o 'itadakimasu' pronunciado, ambos se colocam a comer. Inoue não escondia o sorristo do rosto, assim como Ishida não parava de fitá-la com o canto do olho, fingindo estar entretido com a comida.

Passado um tempo no mais profundo silêncio, a Orihime decide iniciar uma conversa, já que era o seu objetivo desde o início. Só não pensou exatamente em como começar, e no que dizer. Uma gota surgiu em sua cabeça.

"Ishida-kun..."

Ele a fitou, constrangido por estar com a boca cheia de arroz.

"O que tem feito ultimamente?"

Este engoliu com uma certa dificuldade para dizer, sua expressão ficando mais séria.

"Estou tentando recuperar meus poderes Quincy. Ainda resta alguma sequela, mas não é o suficiente para lutar."

"Você... se sente inútil?"

"Muito."

"Eu sinto o mesmo! Nas lutas, não me sinto necessária."

Ambos se entreolharam, surpresos. Inoue baixou levemente a cabeça, envergonhada. Não era sobre aquilo que queria falar, mas sim sobre coisas mais alegres e reconfortantes.

Ishida, percebendo o que fizera, se desespera em tentar consertar.

"M-mas isso não quer dizer que você seja fraca, Inoue-san!"

"Você também, Ishida-kun!" - Inoue riu. - "Aposto que seu uniforme Quincy está pronto para ser usado em batalha!"

"Claro!" - Os olhos dele brilharam. - "Com minha técnica de costura impecável, até mesmo um ped..." - Ele parou, ficando cabisbaixo. - "Você deve achar isso uma coisa chata e brega, assim como os outros."

"C-claro que não!" - A menina se levantou, gesticulando os braços para os lados de uma forma estranha. - "Eu acho muito legal um garoto saber fazer essas coisas tão bem!"

"Sério? Posso fazer alguma coisa pra você!" - Ambos ficaram animados, mal percebendo que já não estavam mais sentados, e sim fazendo poses. - "Um vestido ou talvez alguma toalha de mesa..."

"Seria legal! Um presente pra mim!?" - Inoue ficou sem graça, corando. - "E-eu já volto!"

Saiu correndo para o banheiro, indicando uma chaleira com chá para o amigo. Se olhou no espelho, indagando por que havia ficado daquele jeito. Jamais havia corado com outra pessoa além de Ichigo. Embora ultimamente estivesse evitando o rapaz, sabendo sobre a relação entre ele e Rukia. Jogou um pouco de água no rosto, tentando esquecer do assunto.

Ao voltar para a sala, Ishida a olhou, sorrindo.

"Quer chá?" - Pegou um outro copo, servindo. - "Ah, esta é a sua casa, eu não devia ter dito isso."

"Er... Arigatou!" - Ambos ficaram sem jeito, segurando a xícara de porcelana.

Era óbvio que climas perfeitos assim não existiam. Inoue comprovou isso, se assustando e jogando todo o chá na blusa do amigo, agradecendo pelo mesmo não estar tão quente.

"Gomen! Sua camisa já era..." - Choramingou.

"I-iie... eu já iria colocá-la para lavar mesmo, não tem problema!" - Uma gota de formou na cabeça do Quincy.

Um novo silêncio perturbador se instalou no local. Inoue o fitava, pensando em uma maneira de se desculpar. Sabia que ele era educado, por isso jamais esbravejaria com ela. Se levantou e pegou um pano limpo, se aproximando com cuidado do garoto. Cuidado o bastante até tropeçar nos próprios pés e cair com tudo em Ishida. Sua voz não saiu, seu corpo não se mecheu. Ao olhar para aqueles olhos... se perdera.

"Ishi...da...-kun."

"I-Inoue-san!"

Ele não admitiria por ser falta de etiqueta talvez, mas estava adorando aquela situação. Sempre achou a Orihime tão linda de rosto e corpo, mesmo não admitindo. No fundo, era mais um daqueles babões que morriam de vontade de ter pelo menos um sorriso da meiga garota.

Um carrinho de sorvete passou pela rua, com sua estridente musiquinha, acordando o casal. Inoue fez menção de se levantar, mas não adiantou muito, sendo que a mão de Ishida estava segurando sua cintura, a impedindo de sair dali. Continuavam se fitando, ambos bastante corados.

"_Que se dane... preciso quebrar a distância!_" - A Orihime se surpreendeu com o próprimo pensamento, mas ignorou aquilo.

Olhares quebrados. Olhos fechados. Lábios reunidos. Inoue colocara toda a sua coragem naquele pequeno gesto, mas sorriu ao sentir a língua do Uryuu roçando com a sua. Foi um beijo pequeno e carinhoso, mas o suficiente para fazer ambos sairem daquela posição constrangedora.

Um fitava o outro, sentados frente à frente. Inoue corada, Ishida sorrindo igual a um bobo. Uma cena bem cômica que seria digna de risos se fosse vista por alguém. Mas não fora. Somente eles para testemunharem o acontecimento.

Um espirro cortou o doce clima. A camisa molhada do Uryuu, mesmo sendo com chá quente, hora ou outra começaria a esfriar e atrair um belo de um resfriado para o rapaz.

"Acho que vou ficar gripado..." - Suspirou, desanimado.

"É só tirar a camisa!" - Inoue riu marotamente.

Ishida se assustou com o comportamente repentino da menina, ao ver uma cara um tanto maliciosa. Isso era algo inédito por parte da Orihime, e com certeza deveria ser lembrado por gerações. Mas não deixou barato, entrando no pequeno joguinho da mesma.

"Tem certeza? Não sei se é seguro." - Um sorriso brincalhão compartilhava a face de ambos.

"Ishida-kun! Você vai ficar doente."

"Não diga que não avisei."

Ao retirar a camisa molhada e agradecer por isso, sentiu um par de olhos o fitando atentamente, acompanhados de um par de bochechas avermelhadas, mas que não eram suficientes para fazer sumir o sorriso da garota. Se não a conhecesse, diria que se tratava de algum inimigo disfarçado, e por mais que fosse afirmar, sabia que não o era.

Inoue se jogou os braços do companheiro, tomando seus lábios em um gesto ousado, coisa que nunca pensou fazer. Mas gostava daquilo. E sabia que ele também. Palavras não eram necessárias, apenas o momento e a troca de olhares já eram suficientes.

**Owari.**

* * *

**Aiaiai, será que ficou bom? Eu sinceramente não sei, mas fiz de coração! xD Espero que tenha gostado, Ai-san n.n!**

**Como você pediu desse casal eu me animei e fiz! E a Inoue tá muito inocente no anime, quis colocá-la um pouco mais 'gente' no final. (olha quem fala, a pessoa que mal consegue olhar na cara dos outros de vergonha xD)**

**Então.. OMEDETOU INUZUKA AI! \o/**

**Muitos bolos, Akamaru's, Kiba's, presentes, animes e mangás xD**

**Ah, e pra quem leu... deixa uma review? Seria legal! n.n**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
